Known in the art are elevator systems comprising a so called “destination control system”. This system controls the destinations and/or movements of elevator cars following a program that has been loaded or programmed into this destination control system. Since the destination control system may prevent several destinations to be reached by certain elevator cars for certain passengers, destination control systems are often equipped with a “direct call option”, which is an option to override the destination control system and offering a possibility to choose the destination manually.
Often, an elevator system comprising a destination control system does not only provide a possibility to choose a direction directly by hand. These systems generally provide turnstiles or access points integrated in the destination control system, where passengers input individual codes for identification (e.g. via ID-cards or RFID-tags).
In prior art, where the destination control system provides a direct call option by means of for example an identification code, there appears the problem that the manual programming is very time-consuming and not user-friendly. For example, there is a prior art solution where a passenger puts his ID card into a reader of the call panel of the elevator system, then the call panel starts to count floor by floor by displaying or reading the respective floor number, and when the ID card is removed a call to the last indicated floor is generated. In addition that this method is very slow and not user friendly, there is the possibility to produce false calls, if the ID-card is moved too early or too late.
Document US 2012/0168262 Al deals with a method for allocating an elevator car, such, that a passenger can emit a signal by aid of a mobile device which signal changes the elevator status to an operating mode enabling its use by disabled persons.